Angels Vs Demons
by holyevilqueen
Summary: What happens when a demon and an angel fall in love? [AU, Outlaw Queen, Rated T for the moment]
1. Epilogue

_**Epilogue:**_

They spend their lifetime warning their kind from the "others".

Really who would've thought that demons were afraid of winged creatures spilling rainbow and sunshine each time they speak?

Regina honestly didn't care much about angels roaming the skies as long as she gets to scare some of them, and right after snow, the purest of them all, her favorite victim was that stupid blond haired and skin toned man with a pair of blue eyes to match his soul and- since when did she pay attention to those kind of things?

A loud sound broke Regina from her thoughts.

Right, hunting time… The exact time when she gets to tease the angels and persuade humans to join the dark side instead of the light one, and she was the best at this game, she never ever failed.

Until that boy came along.

Well Regina sees him as a boy even though he's older than her. Really, who could annoy the darkest of her kind and feel smug about it? Robin (she knew his name because "a good demon should always know their enemy's names" repeated Cora's voice in her head, not that she liked the way it sounded on her tongue) mastered the art of infuriating her and he always lives to talk about it… Well because he's a boy, and she doesn't kill boys.

That's at least the only way to prove herself that she didn't actually enjoy Robin's company.

"Regina are you coming along?" Mal's voice was the second sound to make her loose track of her thoughts. God why is she thinking of that angel anyway?

Mal is probably the only person she doesn't want to kill in her world and the world above combined. She is a friend, even though the word friend tastes bitter in her mind as much as on her lips, if friends mean leading people's way to Hell together or never talk about how she was too distracted for a professional demon.

"Yeah I'll be right behind you" her voice is too dreamy for her own liking.

She has to defeat Robin once, just once and she's sure he'll leave her mind at peace.

With that last decision, she got up and followed Mal.

:.

The last horn blow made sure to notify every angel about their Saturday hunt with the people living in the underworld. Robin hated that word, "hunt", how is it a hunt if you help other people choose the right path… No doubt it was these stupid demons who created that stupid name, they do enjoy watching people suffer under their watch.

Except Regina, she just enjoyed making the angels suffer. Sure her job is to lead humans towards a dark path and he can't say he does know her after 3 or 4 hunts against each others, but she never harmed the humans not physically anyways. Not even him for saving their souls, she just narrows her eyes scrunches her noise and glare at him as if she'll shed him to pieces by a threatening look.

It's probably his favorite part of the game. Win and annoy her with a smirk, then be rewarded by ten seconds of rich brown eyes locked on different shades of blue ones. Afterwards, she just leaves and utters the same words each time with the same amount of venom "be glad I'm too tired to stick your sunshine somewhere you can never find it" and he would always laugh and reply with a "always, your majesty". And if he witnesses a ghost of a smile before she turns and walks away regally, he says nothing.

Today is one of those days; and what is this strange feeling in his stomach and chest every time he wakes up on a hunting day. Must be the excitement to save new people, nothing related with the way _she_ sways her hips while walking or the way _her_ red wine lips would feel on his own.

Snap out of it Locksley. Damn it.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say this pink shade coloring your neck suit you very well Rob" he would never mistake the owner of this voice. It belongs to the tiniest and softest of all angels, Tink. "You're up against Regina today too. Must be fate huh? Rivals normally get separated after 3 hunts together. You seem like you and the queen of evil, as snow kindly put it, are entertaining the council"

Robin hummed quietly. He doesn't believe in fate, not since it took Marian away from him, however Tink was right.

"Yeah must be that. She never looses except when she plays against me, must be new for a bunch of people sitting on a chair deciding what will happen with humanity today." Replied Robin dryly, he never understands why people respect a Council who does nothing except watching the world carry more and more hate each decades.

"Get up. We have people to save. You can think of whomever you are thinking about later" Said softly Tink and squeezed his hand before she left.

Robin got up heading towards the field that will take him on earth while making a mental note to ask his friend why she said _whomever_ and not _whatever._ What is she thinking again?

* * *

 **Thoughts? Please note that english isn't my first language so i'm very sorry, and please review so i know if this story is worth continuing :)**

 **Special thanks to Moniek (Mo9ja who has amazing fics btw) for face-timing and helping me ilysm x**

 **Thank you for reading x - Lea**


	2. Chapter 1

Two whole minutes.

Two minutes of nothing.

Two minutes of acknowledging no feelings except numbness.

She's been trained her whole life to survive pain, terror, small cuts caused by her mother to swords cutting through her ribs. But the one thing she hated the most? Feeling utterly powerless to control her body.

Two minutes to teleport a demon from the underworld to a chaotic world where light and darkness complete each other. That's probably why she likes earth; it makes Cora's voice seem a far away memory. Here she could enjoy the sunlight on her pale skin without forgetting the darkness she belongs to.

Two minutes until she sees a certain angel.

This time she'll be the one to wear the smug smile, she's sure of it.

The doors finally open, and the first thing Regina feels is a shudder running through her spine when she sees _him_. Great now her body is the one betraying her.

A hand makes its way up her eyes. She isn't sure why she did it, was it because of the sudden light this planet offers? Or because of _his_ stupid megawatt smirk. She hates him.

"You know one day, when I'm not saving my energy for a hunt, I'll wipe that smile from your pretty face, Locksley," first her body and now her mouth. What is happening? Did she really call him pretty?

"Oh her majesty talks now? What an honour to be on a receiving end of your compliments and not poisonous remarks." She could kiss him for not teasing her about saying he has a pretty face. She could but she doesn't kiss fools. Nor people she hates for the record.

Regina could have just ignored his words and pass right beside him but that isn't dramatic enough for "the queen of evil", is it? She opts instead to huff and hit his shoulder with hers while brushing past him. Who would blame her if she sways her hips a little more than necessary? No one saw anyways.

One thing is clear, she'll never admit wanting to hear that sharp intake of breath he took under other circumstances. She never deals with thieves who steal human souls for a world full of hope and love, two things Cora made sure to associate with weaknesses and carve it inside her daughter's head.

"Ready to fall angel?" The only sound she can hear is the click of her boots and his scoff. She really wants to turn back and throw that noise right back at him, but she doesn't scoff. It isn't very ladylike anyways.

:.

All they have to do is sit on a chair, let the council place some weird helmet on their head so they can be teleported to a person's mind. A vulnerable person. A person whose future she'll have to ruin, a person he would save from the devil's clutches. Yes, even as a demon, Regina feels like she is destroying their lives by making them follow the dark path. That's what superiors want from her, to destroy people and act as if it pleases her. She can't dwell too much on how hers was ruined the same way.

She appears in someone's mind, makes a deal with him (or her), shuts the angel's mouth and wins. Her regrets never were her weaknesses, guilt was. The queen of evil would feel guilty to grand all those greedy human beings' worse desires knowing that their soul will forever belong to the darkness, but regret never comes. She waits for it, but how could she feel regret when she was just like them once?

Her sweet Daniel died. She was so naïve and she asked a demon to bring him back to life. Of course the consequences aren't always predictable. She watched him die again.

Sets of blue orbs wake her up from her reveries. They look… concerned? Oh god she must've let a tear escape her soulless body.

Regina quickly wipes her face and tells Robin to watch elsewhere or she'll make sure he won't see a thing ever again. It is clear that her words don't affect him, but they work at least, the sparkle finds its way back to his eyes.

Inhale… Exhale… It's time.

It is black, all black… A color she is very fond of but this is different. This human's mind needs to be saved and God forgive her she promised herself she would win this time.

She never witnessed this amount of darkness but last time she heard of it, the owner was herself. It is clear as day; this person lost someone she cares about. And unlike most mortals, this one deals with grief by either dying or destroying.

"If your frown is any indicator, I'd bet you're thinking of how fucked up this is" Robin states from beside her. And really can he get more annoying right now? While glowing with all his white feathers and being the only source illuminating this dark place? He's so handsome. She's just a mix of his shadow and humanity's. And it's annoying.

"Not to feed your ego, but yes you're right. There's too much pain in here. This mortal's mind is begging to be killed," Regina sighed while looking everywhere except at him. He doesn't intimidate her, their lord himself doesn't, so why would he? But he's like art, demanding to control every bit of emotion she possesses and she won't let him. Never will.

"Isn't it your field of expertise then? Poisoning people's minds so your kind can feed them with lies?" the venom of his words should hurt her, but all they do is make her snap her eyes back at him and speak with equal hatred, "I probably hate my kind, as you so lovely put it, more than you and your filthy winged friends do, but listen to me angel. We never lie. We ease their pain for a consequence they're willing to pay, and I highlight willing, because if we brainwash them, then believe me, no hunt would be necessary. They're greedy enough to make the same mistake we all did," she spats back while poking his chest to emphasis all of her words.

Robin clears his throat; he seems shaken of her confession but thankfully doesn't open his mouth about it. "Fine, okay, lead the way," he slowly removes her hand from his chest and recedes. The warmth settling in the pit of her stomach definitely comes from the way he's looking at her, and she doesn't deny it for the simple reason that after a long time she's gotten used to her mother's look full of disgust towards her attitude, or people's pity when they learn about Daniel. But she only sees concern and curiosity in his. No judgment.

She would normally slap anyone who dared settle their eyes on her for so long after seeing even a little proportion of her vulnerable side. But she doesn't want him to stop.

"Ok from what I've seen, this much darkness basically means you won't be capable of saving her unless you have amazing capabilities. She's mine, let me play with her thoughts" too much guilt could be heard in her voice, too much for her own liking but the dark one, the lord of their realm, would kill her (again) if she fails for the 4th time.

"Go ahead, we still have 30 minutes, you get 15 and I get the other 15. Hurry up" With that she closes her eyes and gathers all her mental forces to use her telekinetic abilities. Her forte was showing a better world to the human in question through images. She took a deep breath and began.

"Listen to me, you'll wake up from this only to think it was a realistic dream and you agree only and only if you find my deal good enough. I can see you're in pain, you lost someone and I know what it is like to fail at protecting the only light in your life. So I'll give you something, someone else."

This person's thoughts are maddening; Regina needs her to shut up. Oh god she'll collapse anytime soon if those images don't stop swirling around her. Images of Daniel, her daddy, her mother, she is so dizzy.

Two strong arms hold her. The angel. She won't open her eyes, she can't loose her victim, she can't let him see this side of her, this side that still needs a motherly touch and love even after every thing Cora found necessary to do in process to make her daughter never forget that _love is weakness._

With the last breath she possessed, Regina bats Robin away and curls herself in a fetal position. "Shut up human! Shut up! I know you want this person you love back but dead is dead. I either give you another person to take care of and make you forget all your pain or bear you with a child that will save you from yourself. On one condition, you sell your soul to the darkest of angels, dark enough to take over Hell."

Empty.

The screams stop.

The thoughts make Regina hurt a little less.

The agony tasted of something bitter and sweet.

Was it death? Death angels talk about all the time? Surely not the death an immortal demon lives every time they upset the dark one only to get back to life and remember you're deader than any soul leaving on earth. Because a demon is immortal in their way, they live with the fear of dying and with the relief of coming back to life (more like death) until these emotions get mixed up and they finally wish to really die.

The only thing she's aware of is the faint smell of men's perfume, something close to freedom and sunshine and a voice, a deep voice. She knows it belongs to Robin; they can't leave this person's mind unless one of them wins.

She lets his voice work on her tense muscles like hot water would, those words are meant to the mortal whose thoughts they were occupying right now but she likes the safety it brings her.

"Listen to me, my friend here was giving you a deal. I have another." _Friend, were they friends? Oh god she must be really drained to hear nonsense like this._ "No need to sell your soul to anyone, not even to forget about the memories you had with that person you loved. Because life is all about building these memories so they can be buried with you when it's time. You just learn to live with the pain because it reminds you that you're alive. Once you refuse to feel anything, you just feel empty, and believe me empty isn't a choice you want to consider. I know, having a baby sounds tempting but you'll never be sure if it's from the person you care about and you spend your whole life asking yourself if you were ready for this. And this baby would probably be the best gift you got but it will all end when Hell asks for your soul."

His words are like clutches on her heart, each time she wants to breathe there's pressure reminding her that the things he's saying ring a bell deep down. He lost someone too; he talks from experience she's sure. And she doesn't want to share her sorrow with anyone but it feels less suffocating.

"-Find love again and have a wonderful family with someone you can share heaven with."

 _Why is this hunt affecting her so much? Her head hurts and her mind is on fire._

It's funny, one second she can't stand all these noises inside of her head and now that everything is silent she misses his voice and the screams.

Two minutes and they'll know who won.

Two minutes she'll get out and cry herself to sleep.

But those minutes never end in the darkness she's struggling in. She acknowledges a muscular body lifting her up and a whisper of "you won" near her forehead.

But, may the evil filling her bod forgive her; she doesn't feel the smugness she thought she would feel after winning. For once, she feels regret.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry i posted this like 3 times i don't know what happened.**

 **Just wanted to thank Mo for putting up with my lack of imagination and for beta-ing this story (Please check her fics at Mo9ja she's amazing).**

 **And please leave reviews (bad or good i honestly want to know your opinions)**

 **Thanks for reading - Lea x**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Concern was written all over Robin's face. It was near impossible for him not to worry.

Not for the human, no he knows she was doomed to choose relief instead of pain, even though this relief will only lead her soul towards something worse than pain.

No he was worried for Regina. He knows it's unethical. If she knew he's the one who held her unmoving body to the angel's healing center, she'd probably toss some kind of remarks about detaching his arms from his body.

But worry he would, and carry her he did.

That's what is keeping him next to her in the resting hall. And he's sure she'd scoff at the idea of that "hideous" white gown they're making her wear because didn't everyone know? Black is her color!

Since when does he know Regina so well? Knows Regina's thoughts actually. It isn't as if those hunts were (what does the human call it?) dates! He just feels as if he's connected with her, not in a romantic way. Gods no, she's too infuriating for someone to actually like her (He does, but that thought is just trapped in the corner of his mind). He knows for example that the way her mother came in this room while shouting about how much of an embarrassment she was to faint in the middle of a hunt instead of worrying about her health or the fact that her daughter actually won, reminds him pretty much of a father with pesky expectations of a son too young to know the difference between making his elder proud and being stepped on.

And he thinks she's been stepped on for the majority part of her life, living with dark ones and demons and a cruel mother.

He really wants to know more about her, knows he can't because it's against the rules to have any kind of relationship with a demon (for reasons he doesn't dare to think of) but friends is a safe territory. He can be a friend when needed.

So he'll wait for her to wake up (she has to, he heard about demons' "finite" immortality) and Robin will ask her to share, to talk, anything to have a glimpse of this serene look gracing her features right now even if it'll cause him troubles.

:.

All Regina can register at the moment is a dull headache starting from the base of her neck up to her temples and it's annoying her. She should be in full control of her body but here she is lying down, god knows where, surrounded by a nauseating smell of medicines and something more soothing. Something akin to warmth, yes warmth on her palm. And she wants to cling to this feeling and never let it go, so she does (she's unconscious, she'll blame her choice on this later).

Her fingers twitch in a soft way that would go unnoticed on anyone simply watching her sleeping form. But whoever is providing this warmth (certainly not her mother nor Mal, they're too dark) does, if the way they intertwine their fingers with hers is any indications.

"Regina? Are you ok?" oh this comforting voice fills her ears like a sweet melody. And she knows this thick accent, she's sure of it. It's Robin! Sweet, caring, angelic Robin and wait what?

Regina bolts upward and regrets it instantly after feeling a stab of pain ricochet throughout her entire body leaving her with a need to throw up whatever she ate yesterday.

"Hey I'm here, you just fainted after the hunt" Robin's words soothed her again even if she doesn't want it too. She could fight it all day but he just push this sensation at the front of her mind again. However, she convinces herself it's a power all angels have, the same power that attract human's souls towards light.

Regina realizes she's still holding on her nemesis' hand for dear life so she snatches it away, with a little more violence than necessary just for the sake of chastising him.

"I'm fine" but even she is capable of hearing the lie in those words. She repeated them so often, to herself mainly because no one cared enough to ask about her state of mind. She whispers them at night when she replays her happy times with her father or Daniel. She utters them while she prepares herself for another day of harsh critiques from her mother. But right now, under the scrutiny of icy blue eyes, she knows she isn't fine. But she should be, so she blinks away the tears and slips back her regal mask.

"You are tense Regina. Please just relax a bit," replies Robin clearly worried about her health.

She can't help herself but to ask "Why?" and she can see the angel's lips form into his cliché of a smirk and God she finds it attractive, wants to touch his deep dimples but settles on a scowl instead and fists her hand to prevent herself from doing things she'll regret later.

"I just need your energy back. Can't have your sassy banter to extinguish now, can we?" And that does pull a light smile from her which seems to please Robin, his "Ah there is that elusive smile" just on time to prove it.

"Don't worry. I'm sure I have some tricks up my sleeve" and is she grinning?

This man brings her solace, something she isn't very familiar with since Daniel. Regina Mills has two types of feelings towards people: I don't care and I don't want to care. But attraction (The drugs are speaking not Regina) and relaxation? Those frighten Regina for many reasons.

"Mhm of course your majesty" his gaze settle on hers for a short moment then dances from a place to another, on her hair, her pillow, her gown as if he's nervous. That's new for her, to see Robin anxious. Her mind races with suggestions of why would he act like this until he clears his throat. The sound brings her back to the present and makes her eyes snap to his.

"Would you like after another hunt to spend time with me?" he asks and he grows bolder by the seconds, right until a soft what escapes her lips.

"I'm sorry this must've come in a wrong way. I just want to spend some time with you and since angels and demons aren't very allowed to spend time together I say the best time is after hunts" he clarifies with an air of certainty.

"No." His faint smile transforms into a pout when she answers (an adorable one she can't help but note) and hurt flashes in his eyes which normally holds so much life. "No?" he asks again as if the wrong word came out of her mouth. She hates to be the reason the sparkle in his eyes fade but his question took her by surprise and she hates surprises. Anger wins over guilt.

"No Locksley. As you said, angels and demons can't be seen together. Your lord or whatever you believe in upstairs might have rainbows for breakfast but mine won't hesitate to burn me and add my ashes as spices to his meal" disgust replace sadness on his face but she scolds herself for reading this man like an open book and continues "so this clearly means I won't go on a date with a stupid angel like you".

He _laughs_. The bastard laughs! He laughs when he's supposed to feel threatened by her harsh explanation. Not so open after all.

"Please dear do share what is so funny" she spats in a way that reminds her she truly is Cora's child and not (as she wished) an adopted baby.

"Sorry" he chuckles "I'm sorry" again as he sinks his teeth in his lower lip. The demon narrows her eyes just for good measure and resists the urge to slap him or just aid him in biting his lip (so she can pain him in any possible ways not because she wants to kiss him). "Even though I'm very flattered that you think I want to take you on a date, this isn't the case. I merely was proposing to take you out on a coffee or something stiffer" he says while leaning closer to her until he stops just next to her ear "unless her majesty can't keep down her alcohol?"

She closes her eyes for a fraction of second just to breathe him in and let his breath do things to her body before she remembers who she is and what he just said. She knows it's a tactic to make her agree, knows she should say no because Gold will rip her charcoal heart out of her chest otherwise, but she can't let him think he wins. He declares war and who is she to step down from a good fight?

She opens her eyes only to find him closer than she expected. Regina recedes, not trusting her actions when she is so light headed; at the same time Robin does too, seeming to realize his proximity. The angel and demon aren't sharing breaths anymore but they are still close enough for her to whisper a quite "Bring it on thief".

* * *

 **I know my chapters aren't very long but i stop them when I feel like I should. So this chapter is the 2nd (In case of confusion) and isn't beta-ed, well Mo read it but she is quite busy and couldn't correct my mistakes but I decided to post it anyways because it's been a while. (Love you Mo!)**

 **And I just started college (my first year), so it's the main reason I won't be updating frequently (Not that I did hahaha).**

 **Sorry I don't want to make this any longer but I have a question. I got two ideas for new fics and would like to think what you'd prefer so:**

 **1\. Fic based on "The Age Of Adaline": Adaline (Regina here) is a young girl who stops growing up at 28 yo (I think) due to certain reasons but she meets a guy (Robin here) who can, and she is scared of opening herself to him because of her condition.**

 **2\. So we all know how Robin believes in Regina's path to redemption and forgave her mistakes and murders. What if (in an AU ofc) Regina was a serial killer who got arrested (or something like that) and Robin is her therapist but he slowly seems to realize who Regina truly is?**

 **Please tell me if you'd like to read one of those ffs and leave a review (good and bad) on this chapter as well (They encourage me to write more!).**

 **PS: The characters aren't mine and neither is OUAT; or Regina would've got a happy ending since season 1.**

 **Thank you for reading - Lea x**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

One week shouldn't be long. It's simple, they hunt each Saturday, he'll wait until he knows who's up against him, beat the opponent and have a date with Regina Mills.

 _Date._ Sure, Robin told Regina it isn't a date but who could blame him? She was so determined to shake her head and utter no like a mantra he had to do something about it. And he happens to know that the demon liked a bit of challenge so he just gave it to her.

"Hey Robin? Supper is ready. I've been waiting outside for a while now, is everything ok?" asked Tink in that soothing voice of hers. He feels like he should tell her everything, needs to tell her everything. He knows she isn't the judgmental type of person, nor the naïve one who won't stop babbling about hope and jump to conclusions.

"Yeah I'll be there in five, but Tink can I talk to you?" Robin isn't a shy person, never will be; however, this subject is a sensible one, and most importantly, forbidden.

"I asked Regina out" Robin blurted after acknowledging his friend's slight nod. He can't look her in the eyes, so he dips his head down like a scolded child, and nibbles on his lower lip. Silence is all he got, nothing else but a very loud, noisy silence. He should've kept this to himself, between him and Regina. Oh God, if she tells Mother Superior he will be in trouble, in deep deep sh-

"I knew something was going on, but you actually had the balls to ask her on a date! Wow Robin, I'm impressed. Did she chop off one of your organs?" chuckled the angel. He was so relieved, and finally took a deep breath letting oxygen fill his lungs again. "No thank God, and it's not really a date. I think that is why she accepted my invitation, I just told her we could have a drink after a hunt".

"Why? Do you feel something towards her Robin? I know she is beautiful; hell she is the fairest of them all. But she is kind of evil, she belongs to their world and not ours. You know what happens when an unwanted relationship happens between our kind and theirs!" Tink is vibrating with worry and stress, he should be the scared one, yet he keeps his mouth shut and his demeanor rigid

"I saw her four times Tink, four times and she certainly is not evil. And this isn't some fairytale, or love at first sight romantic story! The woman is sad and misunderstood, I mean you can practically see it once you make eye contacts. She is supposed to act though, and dark, and like a little bitch for the sake of her world! I merely wanted to be friends, but I guess this was a bad idea". Robin sighed while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Robin… I'm sorry. You know I see good in everyone. I am just warning you. These people are manipulatives, some of them are greedy" she then took Robin's chin between her slim fingers in order to make him gaze at her, then added in a whisper "but follow your gut, just be careful".

Robin exhaled and nodded, he could do this. He just needed Regina's trust, she doesn't need protection nor fixing, not even love. Just a good listener and a friend.

:.

She wanted to cry and laugh, but mostly cry. She should've never said yes, is she that reckless? A pair of blue eyes, cute dimples and she is a goner! All for what? A filthy man who will use her like every other person in her life.

Regina can hear her mother's whisper of "weak" echoing from every corner of her empty bedroom to every cell in her numb body. She's weak if she goes, and she's weak if she doesn't. She is weak in her mind, she is weak in front of her mirror, she is weak in a cold bed late at night. But she is evil to everyone else, and this is more than enough.

This coffee date with Robin was a huge mistake, but like always mind and heart are in a constant battle. Her thoughts keep warning her, they know Robin will try to knock down every single barrier she has built around her sensitive soul. However, her heart wants him to; it needs to stop bleeding and, it wants to calm the agony and feel sparkles again. Nevertheless, look where her feelings got her: in a pit humans call "hell", and yet are oblivious of the nightmare it is. So she shuts everything out. Shuts every single decision maker in her body until all she hears is the distinct chatter across the hall.

She wishes she had someone to talk to, wishes she didn't know exactly how Mal would react. People like her don't get happy endings, and even having a drinking buddy in a form of an angel seems impossible for her. She wants to go, and she will probably go and deal with her mother later. What is another bruise in her collection anyways? Worst case scenario, she will be forbidden to see Robin again but who cares? She surely doesn't, even though the tears threatening to fall prove otherwise. She hates to be controlled and yet that's what everyone does, she will never get away of her mother's oppressing thumb, nor the dark one's, nor those stupid feelings swimming inside of her.

Regina made her way through the hallway in direction of the cafeteria. People would debate on whether or not dead souls need feeding; but, they most certainly do. Regina however, learned to quell her hunger a long time ago… From the day she was denied diner as a toddler for misbehaving, until today.

"Hey" Regina automatically registered this voice, as if Mal's soul is calling hers. Not in a romantic way, even though they had some forbidden escapades late at night. It is more of a needy way, screeching for help to get out of this hell. Both their souls needed saving, since both died for the name of love.

"Hey" Regina answered in the same tone. Dear Mal noticed her discomfort right away; not that her friend was used to a chipper sound coming out of Regina's lungs, no reason existed to be in high spirits anyway "what's wrong?".

"You're asking this as if everything is right every other day." Regina didn't want to be so harsh (not that Mal care), but her statement was true. When was the light she genuinely felt ok?

"You can fool everyone here, but don't give me this attitude. Something is on your mind, and I can hear the wheels turning in your mind. Spit it or don't, it is as you wish. Just don't deny it, I'm not your mother nor the dark one." Mal replied with so much calmness you'd doubt it came out of a demon's mouth. And Regina… Well Regina stayed silent debating whether she should tell her everything or just burry every emotion again.

As always, she chooses the easy way out. Preferring to suffer from her own racing thoughts than Mal's judgmental stare. "Nothing you should worry about; I'll deal with it myself." The silence coming after this reply is pregnant with uncertainties and untouched feelings.

"You don't always have to deal with things alone Regina" and she knows that, knows that bottling everything up will bring her nothing but sorrows and sleepless nights but she'll leave it at that. She'll let Mal think it is another day of missing Daniel, not a new day thinking of another man.

Her decision is made; Regina will meet Robin this Saturday. She will either kindly tell him to fuck himself and never talk to her after the time spent together, or drink so much she will not even remember she went out with an angel. The outcome will be the same no matter what, she will be alone once again the second day. All for one taste of the light Robin provides.

 **A/N: I am so sorry this took so much time. I can't promise to update faster from now on, but I will most certainly try! Thanks for handling me, and reading this story. It means so much.**

 **Please leave a review (positive and negative, as long as no drama is included) it makes me want to update sooner (not kidding!)**

 **P.S: I'm reginamiif on twitter if anyone wants to follow me, or ask me a question, or just push me to update a new chapter!**

 **P.S number 2: I have a one shot already written, and I probably will update it later so don't leave me hanging! Hahaha**

 **Thank you again x**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Why is it every time he dreads the upcoming hunt, it comes faster than he would've liked, but now that he cannot wait to see Regina, the minutes pass by as if it was an eternity?

Each morning, afternoon, and evening were spent thinking of a certain brunette. And he knows it's wrong, and disrespectful to have his mind filled with her image. But he can't do a bloody thing about it. He doesn't even imagine her naked, nor on top of him, he just sees her smile or a certain sparkle in her eyes. He doesn't talk about her to Tink, just confides his deepest secret to himself and himself only.

However, Saturday finally arrived with a sunny weather on top of it all. Nothing is wrong with secretly hoping it was a sign that his actions weren't sinful (right?). Today, his hunt is happening at the same time as Regina's (as well as 50 other demons). Unfortunately, he won't see her since he's competing against someone called Ella- or Cruella, there's no way to be sure with all the names going around on this day.

:.

Regina was done with her hunt; she beat another opponent ranking her in the top 10 again. Not that she cares, but her mother does and whatever Cora wants Cora gets. She knows no one will ask to see her as long as she doesn't fail, so she waits for Robin. Waits for something bad to happen. Waits for the inevitable. Regina programed herself to never keep her hopes high, to always be realistic verging on pessimistic.

So when his handsome figure was approaching, she thought it was a dream. Those beautiful dreams where humans swear they've seen angels. This must be it: seeing an angel and not feeling dread nor annoyance about it.

She should act annoyed though, and is working on it, but she is too busy relishing the fact that her fear disappeared for just a fleeting second. However, she builds her wall up and greets him with a "Drop that smile, I'll have cavities if you keep throwing it at me".

His smile never falters, and that makes Regina's lips twitch a little (which surely didn't go unnoticed by her ever perceiving nemesis).

"Oh no! God forbids your majesty's perfect teeth are hurting." said the angel with a slight chuckle. She felt a bubbling laugh almost escaping her throat but stopped it long enough to turn around, compose herself, and tell him "Are you coming? I have a challenge to win!"

:.

He would follow her to the depth of hell if it would mean he can see the smile in her eyes one more time. She is truly stunning, a gorgeous painting ignored by so many because she isn't the masterpiece.

But she is a wonderful masterpiece to him, to fairest of them all. So Robin follows her blindly, letting her choose the place they would supposedly get drunk in. It may be a tiny gesture, disregarded by the general eye; but he somehow supposes she didn't have a lot of say in the matter of her choices during her life as human and demon. She would probably not even pay attention to his action, but why not try.

They stop at a cozy pub, which looks more like a coffee shop than a place where drunken friends would create bad or good memories. He follows her to the back though, eyes darting everywhere, soaking up every aspect of this new room. He faintly hears patrons greeting his date (date only in his own mind, she would kill him if she was able to read his thoughts), or drunk humans mumbling things about how hot Regina is. He is angry, he probably shouldn't be, but seeing people openly stare at Regina is making his blood boil; however, he doesn't move a muscle and rains his temper instead because she is capable of defending herself if things got out of hand. Friends, they need them to be friends so he won't make a scene (he definitely will if something cruel happens to his companion), won't jeopardize the chance he gets to see her again.

Regina chooses a table, sits immediately, and leaves Robin imitating her every actions. "Apple Martini Jeff, and make it stiff so I can survive through this unpleasant company." he hears her sultry voice, always ready to spit rude comments (and he genuinely thinks she does that to keep people at arm length, especially an angel so he ignores and fights her fire with his fire: harsh words against a cheeky joke).

"Hello Jeff" Robin replies after catching his name from Regina "I'd like a glass of whiskey on the rocks, maybe I'll be drunk before having to hear another word from _her_." He whisper-shout his last word, stealing a glance in Regina's direction (who deemed a snarl would be the proper way to answer him) while completely ignoring Jeff's chuckle accompanied with "right away guys, don't kill each other."

The silence following their orders is pregnant with tension. It isn't everyday you go out with your supposed enemy. He was about to say something, anything to break the awkward silence, but she beats him to it.

"Look Robin" she clears her throat "this is a one-time thing ok? I accepted to come because we agreed this was a drinking competition and nothing more. Don't read into things, I am not the ideal person to hang out with. No more secret rendez-vous after this one. Most importantly, I don't need you as much as you don't need me." Robin chooses to ignore the disappointment filling his chest, there goes his only chance to interact with Regina. Instead, he plasters a fake smile on his face then responds with "Sure thing love. Now how about we play a game?"

:.

To be honest, Regina didn't expect him to agree this easily. She is not even sure if he did it in order to hide his disappointment. Probably not, why would she think he wanted to see more of her anyways? She might be another girl in his winning scores, nothing more. This thought may hurt her chest a little, but it's for the best. Pain is a feeling she could deal with.

"Which kind of game?" Regina asked wearily.

"Well it is called 20 questions. I am allowed to ask you 20 questions and vice versa. We can skip 5 only. And of course we should drink in the mean time so I actually hope you can hold your liquor Regina." She doesn't react for a moment, relishing the view of his dimples adorning each corner of his cheeks, as well as the way her name roll of his tongue. She just told him this is nothing more than a casual meeting, and yet she wants to taste every single part of this man's skin. That is until she remembers he was waiting for an answer.

"Oh. Eum…" damn it! She never loses her words; this can't be happening "yeah sure. But don't try and ask about personal stuffs. I'll answer right now: it is none of your business" replied the demon with a sarcastic smile etched on her face.

"Of course. Don't worry." said Robin as he leaned back in order to give Jeff enough space to place down their drinks and some nuts on the table.

"I'll start" began Regina while taking a sip of her drink.

"Are you an ass man or a boobs man?" Robin almost chocked on his drink while Regina laughed (It was a beautiful sound, and he would embarrass himself again if he could listen to it for a long time), and placed her elbows on the table as if she was ready to hear some juicy gossip.

"Well love, I have to say I expected something more… innocent?" he chuckled at the slight twitch of her eyebrows (almost revealing how far away she is from innocent) and continued "I have to say as a man I really am fan of both, but ass definitely wins"

"Mhm such a predictable answer dear. Your turn" Regina said before he could object. The angel took a large gulp of his whiskey thus he can buy himself some more time before asking "I am a gentleman and I won't ask you embarrassing questions. What is your favorite hobby?"

Too personal, too fucking personal for her liking but she can't back down from the first question. Instead, she fills her throat with amber liquid, and decides to play it dirty (as she mostly does) to make him less keen on prying "Oh I enjoy riding".

Robin's reaction was priceless, and it is the 3rd time he makes her laugh this much in such a little amount of time. She really should consider coming back with him, for nothing more than a few drinks and laughter.

"Riding!?" Robin asks "You mean…"

"Riding horses? Yes! My dad used teach me some tricks, back when I was human I mean"

The angel's face was regaining its original color after being red for what felt like 10 solid minutes and cleared his throat. "Oh! Horses of course yes". Regina rested her chin on her intertwined fingers and opened her mouth to ask Robin another question (She should put a halt to the flirting, innuendos don't count as flirting though, does it?) but he stopped her just in time to ask her what she feared the most "What happened? I know demons don't have time for riding lessons. But you talk about as if it was a distant memory, far more distant than your choice of being joining the dark side."

She doesn't know what prompts her to answer, probably his ability to read her like an open book (This is so wrong, it can't be happening! No one survives after seeing the darkness residing inside of her). "My mother. For the horse lessons as well as my "choice" of sides" it was a quiet whisper, quiet enough to be mistaken for a mumbling, but he hears it. But again he is a thief, a thief who steals her time, her secrets and maybe one day something else entirely, something she didn't give to anyone beside Daniel.

Robin makes a slight attempt at touching their hands, but she flinches. Afraid of opening too much, afraid of seeing judgment in those blue eyes of his, but never afraid of his actions for he is too noble (even she can easily admit it).

"Stop it Robin. I came here to get drunk not be pitied" sighed the demon.

Robin took a deep breath, as if to stop whatever was coming out of his mouth and settled on "Fine. Let's get shots" whilst holding two fingers in Jeff's direction "and for the record, I would never pity you."

:.

The only thought being processed by Robin's brain is that he consumed too much alcohol and will either die right now or have a hangover that will kill him. However, the game is still going and Regina can certainly hold her freaking liquor even though she does look buzzed, certainly not as much as him.

It was the last question he could ask her, and she ignored already 5 of them. So he had one shot, only one to fish some information about her. Not too personal, but something a drunk person wouldn't mind sharing. He'll never take advantage of her, not in normal circumstances and not when they are that drunk.

He chooses to play the games she likes, games of flirting and seducing to get her own way (Nevertheless, He is sure her mind can get her anywhere she desires, but something is always holding her back).

"Regina?" the only response he gets to hear is a low "mhm Rrrrrrobin". He is practically sure she is purring but his foggy senses might be deceiving him.

"Would you kiss me if we weren't enemies?" Robin hopes the several shots she consumed opened enough doors to just answer this question. She can pass it, even though she has no more chances of doing so, he won't pressure her.

But she answers nonetheless "Maybe…". She gets closer to him, reducing every inch left between their bodies. Aligning their mouths. His thoughts are racing; he feels so lightheaded, so dizzy. Robin could feel Regina's breath on his mouth, could see her licking those beautiful pump lips. He will be able to do this in a few seconds even with the throbbing pain at the back of his head.

The only feeling he registers at last, is a dull nausea before everything goes black.

* * *

 **A/N: DID YOU GUYS EXPECT A KISS? *turns into evil Adam and Eddy***

 **Mhm probably soon.**

 **I managed to post another chapter in less than 5 months, rounds of applause please!**

 **Thank you for reading, faving and following this story it means a lot and I really hope you like it (PS: leave positive reviews or constructive criticism, as you see it makes me update way sooner!).** **If you have further questions or would just like to follow me I'm reginamiif on twitter.**

 **PS #2: You can also check my other fic "Love Again" (which is a series of one shots) and the 2nd chapter is Outlaw Queen smut (First time I write and post it) therefore I'd like to know your opinion about it (If you want to of course, I'm not promoting my stories *nervous laughter*)**

 **All the characters belong to Once Upon A Time (WHICH COMES BACK TODAY!).**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5

Robin tells himself that opening only one eye will prevent last night's diner to make its journey back to the surface again. Even the thought of bacon and eggs served for breakfast at the local cafeteria is enough to make him burry his nose deeper in the sheets.

A different kind of sensation greets him instead; it is cold for a summer day even colder than winter should be in "heaven." But the smell of cinnamon and apple, mixed with vanilla and… coffee? arouses his other senses one by one. First, he feels equally cold sheets beneath him, his body a stranger to this mattress; followed by a distinct noise coming from behind him (like someone rummaging through their stuff, in a panicked way) but it seems far far away as if dulled by his ever growing nausea. Talking about nausea, he tried to speak but was greeted by a dry throat, and an after taste of alcohol.

Alcohol… Vodka… Whiskey… Shots… Regina!

Robin opened his eyes so fast he was worried they might fall down. He wasn't in his bed, his sleepy mind gathered this much; however, he is completely taken aback when he notices his surroundings look more like the the demons' residence, more specifically Regina's, than his own. How did he end up here? Surely not after a mind blowing night with the woman filling his thoughts.

"Regina?" Robin's voice is hoarse; he is too tired to lift his head so he tries his best to make his presence known amidst the –now louder– sound filling the room.

"Regina?" he tries again, and this time the clatter stops leaving room for an awkward silence followed by light steps coming his way. Robin wants to turn his head, greet her, thank her for not letting him rot inside this bar, but any prospect of movement sounds like a deadly chore at this moment. Thus, he only groans when her arms touch his biceps to help him sit down against the bed's headboard, shoulders and head propped up by comfortable pillows.

"Hey." she softly says, he must be dreaming for her fingers lightly caress his skin while her other hand tames the short hair falling on his forehead. He needs to touch her, tries to move his arm in order to card his digits along her silky sleep-tousled hair. Sensing his next action, Regina entwine their fingers and chastises Robin in a tender way "Don't try to move, the pain will probably end you, believe me I've been there."

He misses her warmth immediately once she puts a respectable distance between their bodies. She is still next to him but she feels like miles away now that he can't sense her skin on his. "And may I ask milady how the hell are you ok while I feel like every bone in my body is breaking?"

She chuckles and replies with one of her witty answers "I told you I could hold my liquor, plus you shouldn't drink at your age Robin." and he smirks at this, at her, at his name rolling off her lips in a way that tug at his heart's strings.

Her eyes harden after this, Regina slips her armor back on, and is all business as soon as she firmly voices her worries "Listen Locksley" and she must have noticed his silly grin when she called him by his first name, to trigger this sudden change of attitude "you must leave now, if the dark lord or my mother or anyone for the record knows that I sneaked an angel in this pit, they will torture me. I couldn't leave you in this bar, and as much as this little escapade was fun after hearing you sing you really need to leave before anyone finds an angel in my room."

Robin could feel heat flushing his neck and continuing its way up to his cheeks, whether it was from his embarrassment following Regina's confession of his singing activity, or from hearing her refer to her room as if they were teenagers trying to lose their virginity without getting caught; he would never know.

"Thank you for… For bringing me back here and not leaving me swimming in a pool of my own vomit like a lot of demon would do in this case. I am sorry I might have caused you trouble, but I'd be out of your way as soon as I am sure my magic will not fail me."

:.

Regina shook her head slightly, accepting this solution since she knows Mal wouldn't be back for quite a while, and Robin's home was far too nice to bound him to this place unlike what her mother did to her.

She drifted away, replaying last night's memories, more like letting them flash in front of her eyes for what felt like the 10th time in the last hour. Robin's arm around her shoulders, their bodies swaying together along with the rhythm of alcohol pumping in their veins, Robin's soothing voice. She was less drunk, years of drowning her sorrows with liquor would do that to any "dead" soul, so she tried to help him (why? Even she wouldn't be able to answer this question). Her options were very narrow: she can't use magic, her mother would know, she can't pay heaven a short visit, her mother would know, which left her with one solution only: carrying him to her room, with a hand effectively shutting his mouth to prevent the thief from singing a –very loud, and very joyful– song.

She couldn't sleep with him being so close to her, so she let Robin rest on her bed making sure to hydrate him before his eyes closed for a deep slumber. She chose to drink coffee, worried to leave him disoriented come morning or be at the receiving end of Mal's furious gaze alone. And she couldn't remember the last time she actually worried about someone, the last one on her non existent list would be angel! But, as always, her first reaction is sarcasm, just another way of running away, as she told him "No problem princess, drink some coffee I am tired of your snores."

Regina could swear his chuckle filled her entire being with warmth and safety and things she never felt at the hands of her own mother. But she didn't dwell on it, choosing to ignore every sign that Robin could be a good friend, to let them fade away with the steam coming off the coffee she just handed him.

:.

Robin was able to pull enough magic to transport him somewhere far away. She wouldn't know to where, and wouldn't ask, just wished he made it there safely. She knows she shouldn't feel this way, but he made her feel good last night, made her laugh at and with him, was never taken aback or hurt by her harsh words or sarcasm, just a witty comment ready to entertain her. Regina knows she can't see him again, but she would do anything to feel the lightness she felt before he collapsed face first on the table. Maybe she will one day, in the near or far future or maybe never, but right now she has to focus on changing her bed's sheets before anyone could detect the smell of smoke or alcohol clinging everywhere.

She threw her clothes in the washing machine, sported some worn yoga pants and a t-shirt ready to sleep her fatigue away. Her mother had other plans apparently.

"Regina? Get out of bed right now honey." her sickening sweet voice filling every fiber of her being with coldness so different from the warmth Robin provided earlier.

"What is it mother? Do you need something from me?" replied Regina while getting up on tired feet, never the one to disobey someone as powerful as Cora Mills.

"Just the truth dear daughter. Since when do you need company at night? I might not be able to track you while you're on your hunt, but I can do it in other situations, and I felt a strange presence." dread filled Regina as soon as those words escaped her mother's red-tainted lips. _Did she feel an angelic presence or just a simple presence? Does she know Robin took her out? That he almost kissed her? That she wanted him to?_ All those questions were flying through her mind at the same time, she felt her hands shaking, her breath coming out in rapid successions and nausea almost making her trip at her mother's feet. However, she couldn't let Cora see her distress, so she took deep breathes and said "A strange presence? In here? It was probably Mal."

Apparently this was a very wrong answer for her mother slapped her, leaving angry marks on Regina's left cheek "You foolish girl! Lying to your own mother, do you think I am dumb to not recognize the scent of your roommate?" Regina tried not to cry, to hold back her tears, to be strong enough "N-no mother, I apologize for being so stupid."

Cora took her daughter's chin between her fingers and sent her a terrifying glare "You listen carefully Regina… Gold, the dark lord, may have a preference for you, and may have restricted my magic regarding your behavior, but know this: I am your mother and mothers know best." She ended the sentence in a fake loving tone so different from the animalistic growl she used to continue her monologue with "I do not care if you have 'adventures' with demons all night long, but if you dare to forget who you are and what your mission is, I will make sure this hell you live in will be nothing compared to the one I am capable on inflicting upon you." Cora let her words take root deep within Regina's heart, dispersing the poison everywhere making sure it painted Regina with more anguish (and how can a mother hold so much cruelty towards someone she is supposed to adore?); and then she let a thick burgundy smoke take her back to her chambers.

Regina fell to her knees the second Cora disappeared from view, letting all her tears escape one by one until her body had enough. She crawled in bed, letting sleep claim her with only one thought in her head: Cora believed a demon was here, not an angel, not Robin, and for that she grateful despite how much all of this hurts.

:.

Robin arrived at the gates shortly before everyone was awake, with some chance he would be able to sneak in his room without getting caught. The halls were pleasantly calm, filled with the light only the sunrise can procure. He misses her already, but believes firmly that she will never let him this close again because of him, his own foolishness made Regina drag him back to a forbidden place, putting her and him at great risks.

The angel was lost in though for a sweet voice made him jump as soon as he entered the room "God Tink! You scared me", Robin placed a hand on his chest trying to calm its erratic beat.

"May I ask how was the sex?" his friend was always so direct, but this took him relatively by surprise as he replied with honesty "sex? Do you think I went on ONE date with Regina, hell she doesn't even think of it as a date, and all for sex?"

Tink faltered slightly at his reprimanding tone, he doesn't like being rude to anyone but he couldn't believe his own friend thought so low of him. "Listen Robin you know how I feel about this whole situation,plus you weren't home all night. Shouldn't this mean something?"

Robin closed his eyes, he shouted at his friend without taking the time to think for two seconds how disheveled he must look right now, hair blown by the wind, sleep-deprived, reeking of alcohol, shirt slightly open. "I am sorry for being so rude Tink, but no nothing happened. In fact, I got so drunk that Regina took me back to her bedchambers, breaking a lot of laws, and let me sleep until I felt better." His voice and eyes softened at the mention of his –what should be– nemesis.

"Take a shower, everything is already in the toilet, stop smiling like a damn fool, and throw your clothes before anyone learn about what happened yesterday. No trouble is necessary for one night of thrill Robin!"

"It isn't about thrilling experiences anymore, this amazing woman needs a friend and I want to give her that. Demon or not. I will go back to her, I just need to find a way" Robin closed the bathroom's door behind him, missing his companion's light smile contradicting her disapproving head shake.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** **I know this isn't the best chapter I have written thus far, but it has been a long time since the last update and I am having difficulties with ideas. Note that this chapter is un-betaed since I don't have one at this moment (my dear friend has her own stories right now ;)!)**

 **So please leave some reviews (positive or constructive criticism or any idea you want to share), it makes me smile!**

 **And people asked me to continue my teacher/student one shot (on 'Love Again') and I am working on it! Thanks for you support and all the favs/follows it means so much.**


End file.
